The purpose of the project is to develop chemical methods for the systematic, unit-by-unit synthesis of oligosaccharides for use as such and for incorporation into larger molecules. The approach being taken is that of doing the syntheses on macromolecular support materials such as linear polystyrene, cross-linked polystyrene, and porous glass. The complete cycle of reactions comprises attachment of the first sugar to the support, coupling of a second sugar (may be followed by alternate partial deblocking and additional coupling steps), cleavage of the product from the support, and deblocking of the product. This cycle, leading to the alpha-1,6-linked glucose disaccharide isomaltose, has been successfully carried out on soluble polystyrene and on porous glass. Our next goals are 1) to test, in the coupling step, an activated sugar derivative being proposed by C. Schuerch; 2) to attempt to formation of an alpha-1,4-linkage between two glucose residues; and 3) to attempt the formation of an alpha-1,4-linkage from one glucose residue to another one which is in the second position in an oligosaccharide chain.